Good Luck With That
by Lazy Kitsune
Summary: Tired of his arrogance, Angela challenges Luke to find a girl on the island who would go on a date with him. She’s counting on his failure, but what will she do when he actually succeeds?
1. Chapter 1: Fed Up

**Good Luck With That**

**Chapter 1 - Fed Up**

**

* * *

**"Angela! Hey, Angela!"

Turning at the sound of her name, Angela saw Luke waving frantically at her from the edge of the Praline Woods. She smiled, and, waving back, approached the hyperactive carpenter.

"Morning, Luke!" she greeted. "What's up?"

"I wanted to show you something I came up with!" he replied, grinning as he swung his axe over his shoulder. "Check it out!" He raised his axe over his head and charged at the nearest tree.

Angela rolled her eyes. Great, he was showing off one of his stupid axe tricks again. It seemed that Luke came up with some new trick everyday to do the same thing. And he _always_ wanted to show her the "cool" way he can cut down a tree, wasting a good half hour of her time. She started massaging her temples, not even bothering to look up at him as he reduced the tree to splinters. When she first met Luke, she thought that his little tricks were cute. But day after day he was doing the same thing, and it started to drive her nuts. Not to mention that he seemed totally ignorant of how this was affecting her sanity.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" Luke asked her, grinning ear to ear. He swung his axe affectionately in the air. "I call this trick -"

"NO!"

Luke stared at her, startled. Angela never shouted at him before…

"No more axe tricks!" she snapped. "I am _so_ tired of watching you do the same thing everyday!"

Luke frowned. "Hey, now, just because you're jealous-"

"_What?"_

He puffed out his chest indignantly. "You're just jealous that you can't do what I can do!"

She glared. "Anyone can chop wood!"

He laughed as if to brush her comment aside. "Yeah, but who else can chop it as well as I do?"

For a brief moment, Angela considered hitting him with her hammer. Instead, she inhaled deeply, regaining control. "You know," she said in a quiet voice, "if you were so cool, why don't you have a girlfriend, huh?"

Luke stopped mid-laugh to look at her. "A…_girlfriend?" _he repeated, as if it was a foreign word.

She smirked. "I bet you've never even had the guts to ask out a girl."

Luke said nothing for a while as he digested her words. Then, in an unusually quiet voice, he asked her, "Are you challenging me?"

Angela blinked. "So…you've never even gone on a date…?" What a surprise.

His eye twitched slightly at her tone. "N-never had to," he said, looking away for a moment. "But I'll show you!"

"Good luck with that!" she scoffed, turning to leave. "There's no way anyone would actually go out with an insane guy like you!"

"Oh yeah?!" Luke grabbed her arm. "And what if someone _does_ go on a date with me?"

They frowned at each other for a moment. Then a smile slowly spread on Angela's face.

"Okay, Luke," she said coolly, "I'll play this game with you. If you find a girl _crazy_ enough to go on a date with you today, then I'll do what you want for a week!"

He laughed. "Too easy!"

"But if you lose," she continued, smirking, "you have to do what _I_ say for a week!" He stopped and stared at her. "You still up to it?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"Hmph!" Luke grabbed a hold of her hand and shook it firmly. "You bet! But no talking your way out of it once I win!"

'_Ha!'_ she thought. _'There's no way I could lose! There's no one crazy enough to go out with you!'_

* * *

**A/N:** I wanted to try writing something fun for a change. I hope people like this.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Strikes

**Good Luck With That**

**Chapter 2 - Two Strikes**

"Check this out," Luke said with so much confidence that Angela raised an eyebrow. "See Miss Anissa up there?" He pointed across the Ganache Mine District.

"Don't tell me you're going to ask her out!" Angela laughed. "I knew it…you're out of your mind!"

Luke merely smirked as he dashed towards Soufflé Farm. Angela rolled her eyes. What was he thinking, asking someone like Anissa out? Was he _really _that stupid? Anyway, she had to watch him fail. She followed him to Soufflé Farm, hiding behind a tree so she could get a good view of him and Anissa.

"…So, uh, are you busy this afternoon?" Luke was asking, rubbing the back of his neck somewhat nervously.

Anissa smiled. "Actually, I've got some free time, Luke," she replied.

"Really?!"

She laughed softly. "Yes. Did you need something?"

'_You've got to be kidding me,'_ Angela thought, her jaw dropping. _'She wouldn't…would she…?'_

"W-will you go on a date with me then?" Luke asked.

Anissa stared at him. "Um…aren't you being a little too forward?"

"Huh? I don't think so…"

Beads of sweat began to form on Anissa's fair complexion as her eyes wandered away from Luke as if searching for an alibi. Angela stifled a gasp as her eyes met Anissa's, and ducked her head. A small smile formed on the older woman's face.

"You know," she said suddenly, eyes on Luke again, "I just remembered that I promised Dr. Jin that I would drop by today with some herbs I found."

Luke's face fell. "Oh…okay…"

"I'm sorry, Luke."

"Oh no, it's fine."

She patted his shoulder. "Maybe the girl you should be asking out is a lot closer than you think," she told him as she walked toward the Maple Lake District. She giggled as she passed by the tree where Angela was hiding.

"Dang," Luke said to himself when Anissa was gone. "I was so sure she'd say yes…"

Angela stepped out from behind the tree, a little disoriented from Anissa's last words. She shook her head to focus. Luke failed. That meant she was right!

"Too bad," she told him. "Looks like I'm gonna win."

He jumped. "Hey, you can't call that yet!" he said, turning to face her. "I've still got time!"

She shrugged. "Well, I guess you _were _shooting too far with Anissa," she laughed. "Better luck next time!"

"She said that I should be asking someone closer…" he mused, rubbing his chin. "What could she mean…?"

Angela frowned. _'What indeed?'_ she thought. _'Maybe she was just trying to be mysterious…'_ She was rudely interrupted by Luke's sudden outburst.

"I got it!" he exclaimed happily. She raised an eyebrow. "I should ask Renee out!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Angela shouted.

Luke flinched, but regained his composure. "Yes it does!" he argued. "She said that I should ask out someone closer…and Renee lives just over there!" He ran over to the Brownie Ranch District, leaving Angela twitching an eye.

"Boy's an idiot," she muttered, following him. "He's a fool…"

Renee was brushing some horses when she saw Luke jogging towards her. "Hello!" she greeted cheerfully. "I don't see you too often around here, Luke! What's up?"

"Hey, Renee," Luke greeted back. "Go on a date with me today!"

Renee's eyes widened, and, dropping the brush she was using, covered her face with her hands. "Wh-what?! Today?! Why?"

"Aw, come on!" he laughed. "I promise it'll be fun!"

She smiled hesitantly. "Oh, Luke, I would," she began, her gaze moving to the left, "but…"

Luke's smile faltered. "But…?" he repeated.

"One of the cows are sick," she answered quickly. "I have to keep an eye on her. Sorry!" she added.

"It's fine…" he told her, turning to walk down the hill.

Angela smirked as Luke approached her. "Strike two," she said smugly. "Maybe you should save yourself the rejection and just give up."

Luke frowned at her. "Never!" he replied. "Just watch! I'm gonna win this game!" With that, he marched off towards the Maple Lake District.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that this chapter was okay. Please let tell me what you thought of it! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3 What did she say!

**Good Luck With That**

**Chapter 3 - What did she say?!**

Angela panted as she tried to keep up with Luke, who was going at full speed towards Waffle Town. _'This boy…'_ she thought grumpily, _'really needs to pace himself…'_ As she stopped in front of the town sign to catch her breath, she heard Luke shouting a greeting at someone.

"Yo, Maya!"

Maya waved cheerfully from the front of the Sundae Inn. "Good morning, Luke!" she greeted.

"Do you have any free time today?" Luke asked her, grinning. "Let's go on a date!"

Maya blushed. "Oh, Luke, that's so embarrassing!" she said, covering her face with her hands.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Well…"

Angela rolled her eyes. _'Gimme a break, Luke,'_ she thought. _'Like Maya would go out with a pig of a guy like you!'_

"Unbelievable."

Luke and Maya turned to find Chase frowning at them impatiently with his arms crossed.

"Maya, you're supposed to work today," he said in a disapproving tone. "How can you even consider going on a date?"

Maya hung her head. "I-I know, I know," she said in a small voice.

"Aw, come on, Chase," Luke said good-naturedly. "Cut her some slack! She could use a break!"

Chase glared at him, causing him to flinch. "What 'break' are you talking about?!" he lashed. "She never even does anything at the inn!"

"Hey now…" Luke began, but he was interrupted by Maya's sobbing as she ran inside the inn, slamming the door behind her. The two boys stared after her quietly.

'_Poor Maya,'_ Angela thought. _'She has to deal with Chase everyday, huh?'_

"Look what you did!" Luke snapped at Chase.

"What?"

"You made me lose a potential date!"

Chase frowned. "So?" he said coldly as he opened the inn door. "Go ask someone else then. There're lots of girls around here who are better than Maya anyway." He smirked. "Like Angela over there," he added, winking at her.

Angela felt herself blushing. _'Stupid Chase!'_ she thought.

Luke opened his mouth to answer back, but Chase quickly shut the door behind him. "Jerk," he muttered, as he turned away. "What are you blushing for?" he asked Angela.

"Nothing!" she snapped, quickly covering her face with her hands.

Luke flinched. "Okay, okay." Suddenly, he caught sight of Kathy as she arrived from the Maple Lake District. "Kathy!" he greeted as he rushed past Angela.

The blond spun around and smiled warmly. "Heya, Luke!" she greeted back. "You need something?"

Luke glanced behind him and winked at Angela, who rolled her eyes. "Yeah," he replied. "Are you free this afternoon?"

"Nope, sorry!"

Luke and Angela blinked; Kathy's blunt answer had stunned both of them.

"C-come again?" Luke said.

Kathy giggled. "You were gonna ask me on a date, weren't you?" she asked.

Luke rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as he nodded. "How'd you know?"

She giggled again as she walked coolly past the two of them towards the Sundae Inn. "A little birdie from Brownie Ranch warned me," she told them. "Oh, and Luke," she added, "you shouldn't be so desperate. You're practically on a date already." With that, she shut the door.

"_H-huh?!"_

The two looked at each other, surprised that they had uttered that interjection in perfect unison. Luke stared at Angela, confused, and her face turned into an even brighter shade of crimson as she processed Kathy's innuendo.

From the other side of the door, they could hear Kathy and Chase's voices, laughing.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry I took so long with this chapter. Actually, I'm not so happy with this, but at least it's an update, right? I'm having a bit of writer's block since I haven't had time to play ToT. For now, there will be a hiatus on the story, until I get my muse back.


End file.
